Power
by Neko's smile
Summary: Dans ce monde qu'est le notre en 2014, les Chains existent, l'Abysse existe. Ainsi que les personnages de Pandora hearts. Sharon une jeune bourge, rencontre une chain, l'idée de faire un pacte avec elle l'entrainera dans un monde ou se mêlent combats, amour, haine, amitié et psychologie humaine abimée. Pas d'OC, je vais essayer de garder le schéma principal du manga. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toutes et à tous! Je suis Lou, aka Neko's smile pour ceux qui m'auraient oublié. Je suis la reine des histoires inachevées, je ne suis pas persévérante du tout, comme vous avez pu le constater grâce à mon ébauche "Wish" je voudrais vraiment la continuer. Mais les pages restent blanches et je ne sais plus quoi faire! Je vous poste donc une nouvelle fanfic dans le feu de l'action, je viens juste de l'écrire. Si elle vous plait, je me ferai violence pour écrire une suite!

En espérant que vous me pardonnerez.

Les personnages appartiennent tous à Jun MOCHIZUKI, et l'histoire est de moi!

Bonne lecture 3

* * *

Sharon Rainsworht compta ses pas. 1 et 2 et 3 et 4

Aïe. Le lampadaire qui venait de la saluer d'un coup de tête venait de s'éteindre, signe qu'il était 8 heures. 8 heures.

Sharon sursauta. Son bus ! Elle partit en courant, bousculant les gens sans prendre le temps de s'excuser comme sa mère le lui avait appris.

Sharon n'avait jamais été douée en EPS, elle trébucha à moitié dans ses converses roses dont les lacets venaient de se défaire. Quelle poisse ! Pas le temps pour les refaire, elle ne DEVAIT EN AUCUN CAS arriver en retard, surtout pas aujourd'hui !

Car oui, en ce lundi du mois d'avril, avait lieu la remise des prix du concours d'écrivains en herbe. Sharon, passionnée par la lecture depuis son plus jeune âge, et notamment par les romans d'amour, avait aussitôt proposé sa candidature, sous l'œil bienveillant de sa prof de français.

Son histoire portait sur une jeune et pauvre héroïne tentant par tous les moyens de séduire le comte Ducerfbleue, qui était très attiré par le charme mystique de la demoiselle. Aaaah…

La jeune fille se perdait dans sa somptueuse rêverie, quand elle se rappella de la raison de sa course acharnée. Le buuus. Elle mit ses dernières forces dans un sprint, et aperçu l'arrêt de bus au loin, ou plutôt à une cinquantaine de mètre. Merci mon dieu, j'y suis, songea-t-elle, juste avant qu'une vision d'horreur s'impose à elle.

Le bus numéro 5, en direction de la Pandora Gakuen, s'ébranlait en ronronnant, pour peu à peu s'éloigner devant ses yeux à la direction opposée.

N…n…noooon !

Sharon se laissa tomber à terre. Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir. Le lycée était bien trop loin pour s'y rendre, à pied, et elle avait manqué le seul et unique bus du matin. Limite si elle n'avait pas vue ce crétin d'Eliott lui tirer la langue à travers la vitre du maudit bus numéro 5. La concurrence était une chose intéressante, mais là ça devenait clairement déloyal !

Elle soupira. Que faire ? Rentrer ? Appeler quelqu'un de sa maison pour la conduire en cours ? Rien de tout ça ne lui semblait possible pour la préserver de l'humiliation. Son regard glissa vers la forêt. Les vertes feuilles de ce début de printemps semblaient l'appeler, leur doux bruissement à quelques mètres d'elle l'invitait à se promener sous les ramures.

Tant qu'à faire pourquoi pas ? Elle était dehors après tout. Et puis, elle pouvait toujours se poser contre un grand chêne pour écrire la suite des aventures de son héroïne et du prince. Oui oui, elle ferait ça. Se redressant et resserrant la prise sur son grand sac à main Louis Vuitton, elle s'engouffra sous le couvert des arbres.

L'air frais des bois lui procura une grande sensation de bien-être. Elle se laissa promener à travers les sentiers, parfois un peu à l'écart, écoutant les oiseaux et s'émerveillant devant chaque brindille. Comme si l'adolescence l'avait fait oublier à quel point la nature était belle.

Un gros coup de vent la fit brutalement sortir de son petit monde. La jeune fille écarquilla ses yeux roses aux longs cils recourbés pour mieux voir ce qui se profilait devant elle.

Il y avait une ombre. Pas l'ombre humaine qui se forme au sol quand le soleil tape fort, non.

Une sorte de brume sombre et violine. La Rainsworth retint son souffle. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas peur ? Elle ne ressentait qu'une sorte d'admiration pour l'étrange ombre informe. Une sorte de désir de possession et de respect.

Son instinct de survie prima pourtant et elle recula d'un pas. L'ombre semblait prête à se mouvoir, elle flottait à quelques centimètres du sol, vaporeuse et opaque à la fois. C'était comme un rêve.

Alors, se produisit une chose encore plus surprenante. L'ombre se mouvait réellement. Elle s'allongeait, se creusait, s'affinait. Un étrange son retentit aux oreilles de Sharon : un hennissement.

Comme celui d'un cheval. Les paupières de la jeune fille s'abaissèrent. Rêvait-elle ? Ou bien il y avait réellement une ombre en forme de cheval violet à deux pas d'elle ?

Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Son cerveau humain lui indiquait que « chose inconnue = danger ». Elle fit donc demi-tour dans le but de s'enfuir à toutes jambes quand soudain, le cheval parla. Oui. Il parla. D'une voix profonde et noble.

Sharon se figea. Dans son dos, ces paroles :

« Voudrais-tu faire un pacte avec moi, demoiselle au cœur pur ? »

La voix était étrangement féminine. Une jument ? Sharon ricana. C'était comme dans ses livres préférés. Ça ne pouvait pas lui arriver. Elle se pinça la main. La douleur minime la poussa à finalement se retourner pour affronter cette pseudo-réalité.

Elle perdit ses moyens devant la créature sublime se trouvant sous ses yeux.

Une magnifique licorne au poil noir à reflets violines et aux courbes puissantes et gracieuses la dévisageait de ses yeux violets foncés aux longs cils. Ses muscles saillaient, et une aura de mystère l'entourait. Tant de beauté et de force alliées ensemble semblaient invraisemblable, mais Sharon n'osa pas se pincer une nouvelle fois. Elle ressentie plutôt le besoin imminent de s'approcher de l'animal. Elle franchit la moitié de la distance qui les séparait, n'osant pas briser le silence parfait qui s'était installé. La licorne eut alors un mouvement de tête majestueux qui fit voler sa crinière un instant. Elle s'inclina vers Sharon et réitéra sa question :

« Que dis-tu de faire un pacte avec moi ? »

Sharon, interdite, bafouilla :

« C.. c'est-à-dire ?

\- Je pourrai te prêter mon pouvoir en échange d'un peu de ton sang, répondit doucement l'animale.

\- Mais… mon sang ? Sharon frissonna, Pourquoi j'aurais besoin de ton pouvoir ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, s'ébroua la licorne, si je te prête mon pouvoir, tu pourras changer les choses, faire ce que bon te semble…

\- Je pourrai faire ce que je veux ?

\- Tout ce qui te semblera juste. »

Sharon réfléchit. Pourquoi pas ? Si un tel pouvoir existait, elle pouvait l'utiliser pour faire le bien, non ? Pourrait-elle empêcher les guerres et autres malheurs à l'humanité. Elle pourrait être une héroïne. Mais surtout, l'aura que générait la mystérieuse créature l'attirait énormément. Elle voulait fusionner avec cette licorne violine, ressentir sa puissance dans son corps frêle.

« Alors j'accepte, lâcha-t-elle au milieu du silence. »

Aussitôt, les yeux de la licorne s'illuminèrent et un pan d'ombre jaillit vers Sharon. Cette dernière poussa un cri effrayé mais ne sentit qu'une douleur à la main droite. Elle leva ladite main et s'aperçu que son sang coulait d'une coupure fraiche, rouge et chaud. Elle leva les yeux vers la licorne qui s'était inclinée, indiquant à Sharon une coupure sur son épaule d'où coulait un étrange liquide noirâtre censé être du sang.

L'adolescente écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne devait quand même pas boire du sang ? Si ?

Elle se résigna et alors qu'elle penchait la tête vers l'épaule musclée de la bête, tirant sa petite langue pour capturer quelques gouttelettes de sang, un cri retentit.

« **Trouvée !** »


	2. Chapter 2

De grands éclats de voix retentissaient à ses oreilles. Sharon interrompit son geste, muette de stupeur. Que se passe-t-il ? s'affola-t-elle, à qui étaient ces voix ?

Elle se retourna brusquement, délaissant la plaie de la licorne violine. On l'avait trouvée ? On lui voulait du mal ? Avait-elle enfreint la loi ? Tremblante, elle se retourna et déglutit pour faire face à l'adversaire. Oh.

Debout entre deux arbres, la main appuyée sur le lichen qui en couvrait l'un des troncs, un jeune homme se tenait face à elle. Il était diablement beau, avec ses cheveux ébène aux ondulations négligés. Ses yeux dorés la fixaient avec une douce froideur un peu étonnée, Sharon remarqua les piercings à ses oreilles et son style d'étudiant relâche qui lui donnait un peu une allure de bad boy glandeur de romans pour ados. Mais ce que la jeune fille remarqua surtout, c'était le pistolet braqué sur elle. Elle se sentit défaillir sous le choc, et tomba à genoux sur la mousse verte qui ornait le sol de la forêt. _Je ne veux pas mourir !_ songea-t-elle de toutes ses forces.

Mais aucun « bang » signalant la fin de son existence ne vint. Sharon décrispa les paupières et releva un peu la tête. Le mystérieux garçon la fixait en tremblant. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, il détourna les yeux, gêné.

La Rainsworth haussa les sourcils, surprise. Mais que…

Un ange passa, chaque individu semblant hésiter sur la posture à adopter. L'inconnu sembla soudain se ressaisir et raffermi sa prise sur l'arme à feu. Il prit une inspiration, puis s'adressa à Sharon :

« Est-ce que tu as pactisé avec cette Chain ? »

Que… Chain ? Sharon secoua la tête, déboussolée par ce nouveau mot. Elle se rappela alors de l'acte qu'elle s'apprêtait à accomplir avant l'arrivée de l'homme. Elle allait _pactiser_ avec l'étrange licorne. C'était donc ça une _Chain _? Non, elle n'avait pas pactisé puisque elle avait été interrompue au moment de boire le sang.

Mais quel était ce foutoir?

Elle hocha donc négativement la tête. Le jeune homme eu l'air soulagé pendant quelques secondes, il s'appuya contre l'arbre le plus proche.

« Tant mieux, soupira-t-il, je n'aurai pas voulu faire de mal à une fille »

Sharon nota les cernes sous les yeux du brun et sa position fatiguée. Elle se rappela tout à coup de l'existence de la _chain_ derrière elle, en se retournant, elle put constater que la licorne renâclait et grattait le sol de ses sabots menaçants. Sa haine semblait toute dirigée vers l'inconnu au pistolet.

Ce dernier leva paresseusement la tête, puis vit la Chain et se redressa d'un mouvement d'épaule. L'arme en joue pointée vers la créature, il s'écria d'une voix sombre :

« _RAVEN ! »_

La licorne se braqua et Sharon recula, terrifiée par la puissance qui émanait sous ses yeux. Un immense corbeau décharné et squelettique aux yeux globuleux et brillant d'une lueur jaunâtre fit son apparition derrière l'homme. Des chaines énormes sans point d'attache ni d'arrivée formait une sorte de barrière entre lui et les autres personnes présentes. De brulantes flammes bleues dansaient autour de lui, semblables à des feux follets flottant sans combustible, effleurant la végétation omniprésente, menaçant de créer un incendie à chaque battement d'aile de la créature.

La terreur tordit le ventre de Sharon, lui retourna le cœur. Un monstre. Il y avait un monstre. Elle se sentie poussée vers la licorne et se retourna vers elle. La Chain violette, paniquée se cabrait et ruait sans fuir. Son regard et celui de Sharon se croisèrent et la licorne hennit avec rage :

« _Je ne peux pas m'enfuir tant que nous n'avons pas pactisé ! Bois vite mon sang et je serai en possession de tous mes moyens._ »

Sharon écarquilla les yeux ? A qui faire confiance ? La créature ou l'humain ? La question ne se posait même pas. Mais si l'humain avait lui aussi une créature bien plus terrifiante dressée derrière lui et apparemment sous ses ordres? A qui confier sa vie ?

Elle scruta désespérément les yeux du brun, une once de bienfaisance aurait suffi à la faire se jeter dans ses bras. Enfin théoriquement bien sûr ! Sharon rougit comme une enfant, ce qui était tout à fait inapproprié au vue de la situation. Par reflexe, elle tourna le dos à l'homme et à l'immense corbeau pour dissimuler sa gêne. Son esprit fleur bleu ne pouvait pas la laisser tranquille un moment ? ragea-t-elle intérieurement.

Un hennissement irrité la tira de ses fantasmes pensées. La jeune fille leva les yeux vers la licorne qui ne semblait pas avoir bougé depuis tout à l'heure. La bête sublime se cabrait, dans l'incapacité de se mouvoir. Que se passait-il? Sharon se rappela la présence de l'immense corbeau et se dit que si ces Chains avaient des pouvoirs, empêcher les autres de bouger en faisait surement parti.

Soudain, la licorne leva la tête, digne et fière, puis l'agita, faisant voler sa crinière et étinceler sa corne. Cette-dernière semblait briller faiblement, de plus en plus fort, comme si elle rassemblait ses forces. La Chain émit un hennissement proche d'un cri de guerre humain, puis un jeser de flammes violettes jaillit vers l'inconnu au corbeau. Sharon sentit une immense chaleur l'effleurer, passer devant ses yeux écarquillés et se précipiter sur leurs prétendus adversaires.

Le garçon respirait fort, et des gouttes de sueur collaient quelques mèches de cheveux noirs sur son front. Décontenancé et surpris par l'arrivée des flammes sur lui, il ne put empêcher cette sombre déflagration de déferler sur le corbeau.

Sharon hurla, trop de feu, il y aurait surement trop de sang. La peur la saisit, lui tordit le ventre, mais elle était tétanisée, ses jambes ne répondait plus. Elle ferma alors les yeux, son seul rempart contre la scène horrible qui était surement en train de se dérouler. Elle voyait mentalement les plumes de jais fondre, se mêlant à la chaire et au sang de l'oiseau monstrueux.

Mais, il n'y eut aucun croassement déchirant. Sharon profita des ténèbres apaisantes qui lui offraient ses paupières closes une dernière fois. Puis ouvrit les yeux.

Sur le sentier de mousse, le corbeau et la licorne avait disparu. Seul demeurait l'inconnu, appuyé contre le même arbre que tout à l'heure, ou qu'il y a cinq minutes peut-être. Se sentant surement observé, il releva la tête vers Sharon, qui baissa aussitôt la sienne. Ils restèrent silencieux, puis Sharon, d'une voix faible, articula :

« Où sont les...? » dit-elle en cherchant ses mots.

Le brun haussa un sourcil, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux et répondit d'une voix grave :

« Eques la licorne s'est enfuie, et Raven m'a demandé trop d'énergie, alors je l'ai renvoyé avant que ces espèces de flammes ne l'atteignent. Elle t'a mentis en disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir sans pactiser, elle avait juste besoin d'un contrat… »

Sharon considéra sa réponse quelques secondes. Son attention était retenue par la deuxième partie de l'explication. Manipulée par une licorne, elle ?

La seconde question fusa donc aussitôt.

« Qui es-tu ? puis une autre, Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé et que sont les… Chains ? »

Sharon désirait plus que tout comprendre, au moins un peu, ce délire dans lequel elle avait apparemment été entrainée. Mais le garçon, tête baissée, marmonna d'une voix sombre :

« Toujours moi… les sales boulots…..ramener des fillettes…. Ils m'le paieront….. »

Puis il releva la tête, braquant ses yeux ambrés sur Sharon :

« Tu vas devoir me suivre… » dit-il d'une voix pas très assurée.

_Non. _Elle frissonna. _Non. _Elle ne devait pas suivre un inconnu. Il allait l'emmener loin de chez elle. Il allait lui faire du mal. Angoissée au plus haut level, elle secoua la tête négativement. L'inconnu la fixa d'un air presque suppliant. « Aller ! » semblait-il dire, « s'il te plait »

Mais la peur la paralysait de la tête aux pieds, et elle se laissa simplement tomber contre l'écorce douce d'un arbre qui poussait là. Fermant les yeux, elle imagina qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Qu'elle était simplement allée en cours, qu'elle avait remporté le prix du concours des écrivains en herbe, qu'elle avait vaincu ce stupide Eliott. _Juste oublier. _Sharon avait eu beaucoup trop peur, elle se sentait défaillir, glissant doucement vers des ténèbres qui la préserveraient de l'effrayante et monstrueuse réalité.

Le brun s'en rendit surement compte, car il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et lui parla, d'une voix pressante :

« Et toi, t'évanouis pas ici ! Hého réponds, c'est bon tout est fini ! »

Il voulut lui tapoter les joues, mais une gêne soudaine s'empara de lui. Il avait toujours été émotif et mal à l'aise avec les filles, et en plus celle-ci était carrément jolie. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution, même si elle le répugnait un peu. _Je dois les appeler, ils sauront quoi faire d'elle. _

« Attrape-moi si tu peux ! »

-Oz arrête de faire le con ou j'te mords. »

Le blondinet haussa les sourcils. Il s'exclama :

« Pardon pardon je ne devrais pas m'amuser vu la situation critique… »

Il tint sagement assis durant deux minutes à tout casser, puis se remit à pouffer. Un homme présent dans la pièce lui jeta un regard lourd de sens « ce n'est pas parce que tu es riche et puissant que tu as le droit de fanfaronner ».

Hum. L'homme avala sa salive. Peut-être qu'il en avait le droit justement. Mais pourquoi avait-il donc accepté de garder le QG avec les deux gosses les plus bruyants du monde ? La fille ne cessait de mordiller tous les objets à portée de main, ses petites mains aux ongles rongés s'agrippant assez férocement au t-shirt du blondinet qui lui, se balançait sur son siège, ce dernier retombant à chaque fois avec un gros CHTOC sur le sol en béton ciré. Cela donnait un assortiment de bruit, dont des ARRÊTEU, TUMGÊNES, CHTOC, CROC, CHTOC, CROC…

Pour cet homme désirant accomplir son devoir dans le calme et la zénitude, ces tics étaient assez agaçants. Malgré tout, Reim était habitué aux divers énergumènes se mouvant entre ces murs, il se contenta donc de prendre des notes dans son petit carnet, à l'ancienne comme il aimait.

La matinée s'étirait peu à peu, le soleil perçant à travers les stores à demi abaissés éclairait la fillette brune aux yeux violets et expressifs réclamant son 4heure (avant midi oui…). Reim soupira et se cala confortablement, soufflant dans sa tasse de café pour le refroidir. Une belle matinée tranquille à Pandora, malgré la mission en cours à l'autre bout de la ville. Et ils étaient tous les trois assis dans la salle de contrôle des caméras de surveillance, à attendre que la personne envoyée sur le terrain donne de ses nouvelles. Oh Eques ne devait pas être une Chain incontrôlable, mais rien ne l'empêchait de trouver un contractant au hasard et de provoquer un massacre.

Bip bip. Reim se redressa et tourna la tête vers l'origine du bruit. Oz dégaina son iphone dernier cri et décrocha. Une agréable conversation s'ensuivit :

« Oui ? Ah salut Gil ! … Hm ? Tu l'as trouvé ? … Quoi ? Toujours aussi minable à ce que vois … Je rigolais Gil, ne crie pas ! … Tu veux qu'on vienne la chercher ? Hm hm. Mais qui va garder le QG ? … Oui je veux pas laisser Alice et Reim tout seuls ensemble, et il faut qu'au moins deux personnes soient toujours ici… … Non il y'a personne d'autre ! Quoique, Break va bientôt arriver normalement, je te l'envoie ? … On a pas le choix haha, de toutes façons il saura gérer « l'incident » c'est tout ce qui compte nan ? … Oui oui Gil à tout à l'heure, ça va bien se passer tu verras ! Byee ! »

Le jeune garçon blond releva la tête vers ses deux collègues. Il leur déclara d'une voix joyeuse :

« Gil a trouvé une fille qui a failli passer un contrat avec Eques ! Mais malheureusement elle s'est enfuie !

-La fille ou Eques ? interrogea Reim en haussant les sourcils.

-Eques il me semble » affirma le blondinet avec un hochement de tête entendu.

Reim soupira doucement et longuement et sirota une gorgée de café. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à tous attendre l'arrivée de l'éternel retardataire qui allait pouvoir sauver Gil des griffes de cette pauvre fille évanouie.


End file.
